


a very black and yellow christmas

by finkzydrate



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, just some mentions i guess, not EXACTLY marco/pierre, the boys go christmas partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BVB boys celebrating Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a very black and yellow christmas

**Author's Note:**

> wow, merry christmas everyone!! this fic is one of my prompts, an anon on tumblr just wanted some happy bvb boys and a christmas fic soo this kinda happened. also, pierreus is real, going down with this ship so here go the mentions of the pairing.

Marco always did everything in the last possible minute. This Christmas he told himself he'd change that - he'd buy all the needed presents for his teammates right on time and surprise them earlier because a lot of them traveled back to their homes in the different countries they were from. But, just as usual, he waited until the 24th to get anything done. He went Christmas shopping with Marcel and after they were done, they had some fun around Dortmund, driving around. When they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, the blond reminded himself it was high time he decorated the Christmas tree which was waiting in one of the lonely corners of his living room. He'd helped his mother and sisters decorate theirs earlier in the week and gave them their presents after the family dinner they had.

So, that's how Marco found himself all alone in his apartment, Christmas ornaments scattered all over his living room floor and furniture. Season themed music was softly playing in the background just because the silence was driving the blond crazy, and the TV was on mute. The presents he bought were still in his bedroom, waiting for the tree to be decorated so that they could be put underneath it.

Just as Marco was starting to put different ornaments on the tree slowly, but surely (always starting with the star on the top because this was the only piece that Marco knew where to place exactly), his cell phone started ringing. He groaned, the universe was obviously against Marco and his humble Christmas tree. The blond immediately knew it was Kevin who was calling him because of the weird ringtone he'd set for himself this one time he stole Marco's iPhone to mess with it. It was some song about a fish that Kevin unfortunately enjoyed a little too much for Marco's taste, but he couldn't be bothered with changing it.

"Hey, Kev, what's up?"

"Oh, not much, I'm driving to your place right now," Kevin answered him briskly.

"Um, why?" Marco plopped on his couch, carefully avoiding the glass ornaments that were still randomly laying around.

"Because we're going out. I called some of the other guys too, we're going out to celebrate Christmas, you know, spend some quality time together."

"Cool, but I'm kind of busy right now, I just started decorating my Christmas tree," Marco said, sounding defeated even in his own ears. He knew the tree decoration would be postponed no matter what.

"Oh please, we're not taking 'no' for an answer right now," Kevin shrugged him off.

"'We'? Who is 'we'?"

"'We' as in me and Pierre, I forgot to mention he's with me, dude. But we'll talk once we get to you. Just be ready in like 10 minutes, okay?" Kevin said and hung up before Marco even had the chance to response.

Marco got up from the couch, putting his phone in the pocket of his jeans. He looked around the room, but decided he wouldn't have enough time to put everything back in its place so he left and went to his room to change his T-shirt.

***

Ten minutes later, Marco was checking his hair for the last time in the mirror in the bathroom, smoothing it down and making sure every strands of his bleached hair was in the exact place he wanted it to be. He'd put on a simple black T-shirt and a white cardigan to go with his jeans. While he was putting on some cologne, his phone started ringing inside the pocket of his jeans. Marco rolled his eyes. That damned fish song. He hung up on Kevin, took his jacket, keys and wallet, and was out.

When Marco climbed on the back seat of Kevin's car, he was greeted by Pierre's wide grin. The inside of the car was noisy - there was some French rap music going on and Kevin was making surprised faces, while Pierre was turning around so he could bump his fist with Marco's as a greeting. 

"Hey, Pierre's showing me the music of his people, listen closely," Kevin looked at Marco through the mirror on his windshield. He looked amused. 

"You like it?" The Gabonese asked after a minute, enjoying the look of surprise mixed with approval on the blond's face. Marco nodded and Pierre grinned triumphantly, then he turned around, put on his seat belt while Kevin was starting the engine.

***

The karaoke bar wasn't exactly packed with people. There were people on two tables, some loners on the bar and then Marco noticed some of their teammates sitting on the biggest table. While they were walking towards them, Marco stopped all of a sudden and put his hand on Kevin's shoulder to stop him too.

"Kevin...please tell me my memory is failing me and this isn't the same karaoke we went to last time." Kevin looked sheepishly at his teammate and shrugged.

"What is wrong with this karaoke bar?" Pierre asked them confused.

"Oh, nothing. Just some...stuff happened. Our lovely Kevin here is going to go slow on the alcohol this time so we don't get kicked out, right?" Marco raised his eyebrows and the other German groaned, but nodded.

The three made their way towards the table which some of their teammates were already occupying. Marco heard a part of some story about Cathy that Mats was telling to Robert and Marcel, after they were greeted.

"...And then Cathy asked me which colour I preferred - French rose pink or some...what was it called, um wait...cerise pink, right! And I was like whatever you think would suit you, baby, I don't know jack about different shades of pink and she looked me with her huge puppy eyes and just like that she went psycho, man!" Mats was waving his hands around and Robert, who was taking a sip of his beer snorted. Marcel was just looking at him with disbelief. "She started crying and yelling how she wanted to look beautiful and this dress was so important to her and I understood nothing and not to mention I didn't care and I just had no clue what she was talking about. So, she's giving me the cold shoulder now until _I_ apologize to _her_ , can you imagine?" The German was shaking his head. "Thank God Kevin called so I could get out for a bit."

"That's your chance to get drunk and have some fun with us now, you're welcome," Kevin patted the brunet's shoulder, but Mats shook his head.

"Nah, Cathy will be even madder if I show up drunk."

"No, man, don't worry, I'll message Jenny and tell her to talk to Cathy if you want to. They can have like one of these girl conversations and she'll feel better and get off your case," Marcel patted Mats shoulder, following Kevin's example, and then took out his cell phone to type in the message.

After that Mats and Marcel exchanged some more girlfriend and wife stories, while Robert was listening and joining in from time to time to give some advice about marriage and how not to piss off your wife. Pierre and Marco were drinking their beers and listening to Kevin wondering which song he should sing first. When both discussions were done, they talked football, but tried to stay off the topic of how poorly they were doing as a team because the idea of this entire going out thing was to celebrate and have some fun, not get their moods ruined. At some point, Papa and Miki appeared too and they joined them in the football talk.

Two pints of beer and an hour later, Kevin finally emerged from his seat and went over to sing his first song. Marco was nudging Pierre, who was sitting right next to him, carefully in the ribs.

"Guys, have you all prepared your cameras? This is gonna be priceless," Marco was laughing already. The three new guys had no idea what they were about to witness, but the blond was sharing looks with Marcel, Mats and Robert.

When Kevin got on the little stage, holding a microphone in his hand, Robert finally joined in on Marco and started laughing. "I hope he doesn't start with that stupid fish song."

"No, no, he's not drunk enough. Give him an hour more tops," Marcel added and they all waited for the song to start. What they weren't expecting was to hear a Cro song starting and Kevin doing his best to rap through the lyrics, failing miserably and slurring some of the words to everyone's complete amusement. Marco was recording the entire performance, while laughing so hard he had to lean on Pierre's shoulder for support. The Gabonese was shaking with laughter too. Marco looked at the other end of the table and saw Miki and Sokratis not paying much attention, missing all the fun, but discussing something heatedly. If he hadn't looked closely, he would've definitely missed the way Miki smiled and nodded from time to time so, the blond was reassured they weren't fighting and went back to watching Kevin.

After the song was finished all of Kevin's teammates erupted in cheers and loud laughter. Kevin was grinning too, bowing down ungracefully on the stage and then went back to his place on the table.

"Wow, Kev, are you sure you hadn't chosen the wrong career path? You're a better rapper than you are a footballer," Robert punched the German's shoulder jokingly and Kevin just waved him the finger and ordered himself another beer. He tried talking Marcel and Miki into singing something too, but they weren't budging so he tried Marco. The blond rejected him too.

"Why did we come here, then? Come on, don't be so uptight, jeez, this is just for fun, guys!" Kevin tried again, but no one wanted to. "Okay, we need more booze." He called the waitress and ordered some more.

They drank their beers and before they could catch themselves they were all speaking louder and louder, laughing more freely and having so much fun to last them a lifetime. So the next time Kevin proposed someone sang a song, his suggestion wasn't immediately shot down. Robert was the next victim, but he definitely seemed like he was enjoying himself a lot, while singing some traditional Polish Christmas song. Marco climbed on the stage next to him in the middle of the performance and they put an arm around each of their shoulders and started swaying with the music, while the others were clapping. The blond sang a Justin Bieber song much for no one's surprise and then Kevin pushed him off the stage to sing his obligatory fish song, but got a better idea in the middle of it and stopped. He called Miki, Papa and Auba to the stage and the German started an impromptu performance of a BVB chant he'd been teaching them all. The three newbies joined in, already knowing the Heja BVB chant by heart, while the others were laughing and clapping with amusement, feeling the familiar team spirit sinking in. Marco wondered while listening to his teammates singing chants if the other people in the bar weren't annoyed by it so, he looked around and noticed they were actually the only ones left in the bar and stopped worrying. 

"Wow, I feel like I've just ran ten laps, not just sang a little," Kevin returned to the table, breathing heavily, while Pierre, Miki and Sokratis were still up and trying out another chant. Marco was looking at them and smiling, while Marcel, Mats and Robert were getting up and getting ready to leave.

"You're all too damn married, guys, it's still 10, not even _that_ late," the blond complained jokingly, but stood up on his wobbly feet to hug them all and wish them all the best for the holidays. They all sent their best regards to Cathy, Anna and Jenny and with that Mats, Marcel and Robert were gone. 

The five of them didn't linger for too long in the bar either. They talked some more about their plans for the holidays, Papa informed them he was leaving soon for Greece to visit his family, Miki was off to Armenia too and Pierre was unsure yet. Marco and Kevin weren't planning anything special, just some time with the family and getting their well-deserved rest and time off before the season was resumed. A while later, Miki and Sokratis called themselves a cab and were gone too.

"So, the three of us alone again. What should we do now?" Kevin asked, looking around the empty bar. As if the waitress had heard him, she appeared and told them the bar was closing. The German sighed.

"I guess that was it for tonight, Kev, but look on the bright side - you didn't get us kicked out this time," Marco stated with a grin. They footed the bill and called themselves a taxi too, after the blond offered them to crash at his place because his apartment was the closest to the bar and tomorrow, they'd wake up early and get Kevin's car. Pierre and Kevin agreed and the three of them piled drunkenly in the taxi.

***

Marco had forgotten about his Christmas decoration and tree. Once he was inside the apartment, his teammates in tow, he threw the apartment keys somewhere in the hall, took off his trainers and started walking towards the living room. 

"Oh, shit, I was supposed to finish up the tree," Marco cursed once he saw the mess in the room and the lonely star on top of the tree.

"We can help you with that," Kevin suggested while sitting down on the sofa and making himself comfortable. 

"That could be fun, yeah," Pierre added.

"I'm too drunk for this," the blond was running his palm over his face, he was too tired.

"No, no, it's the tree of us, we're going to finish in no time," the Gabonese assured Marco and it was decided. They were going to decorate Marco's Christmas tree together.

The blond went around, gathering some ornaments and handing them over to Pierre. Once he tried to give one to Kevin too, he noticed that the German had passed out on his sofa. Marco snorted and pointed at Kevin to show him to Pierre too, who grinned, but put his index finger to his lips, signaling Marco to be careful not to wake their teammate up. 

While the Gabonese was putting on ornaments carefully on the lower parts of the tree, the blond went to his room and picked up a blanket. He covered Kevin with it and left him to sleep. Then he joined Pierre and they started decorating the tree. They were definitely working quickly. Pierre was done with the lower part of the tree and stood up to join Marco in decorating the middle parts. When this one was done too, he stood up on his tiptoes to put an ornament on a branch that was a little too high for him and lost his balance. Even if the blond was still tipsy and tired, he managed to react quickly and put his hands on Pierre's waist to help him regain his composure.

"Thanks," the Gabonese said a little breathlessly and Marco smiled at him.

They were finished in ten more minutes. The tree looked a bit crooked and some ornaments hung on unusual places, but Marco thought it was perfect just as it was. After Pierre put on the last one, they both just took a step back to take it all in. The blond turned on the lights too and they sat for a minute and watched it.

"I think we did well," he said, not taking his eyes off the Christmas lights at first, but then he stole a glance at Pierre and saw the different colours playing on his teammate's face. They were changing from blue to red to green and Marco was mesmerized for a moment by the weird turn of events. Pierre was the last person he expected to be doing this with, but he was content and happy that his night played out exactly like this. Then Pierre smiled and looked at him and nodded. 

"It's very beautiful. Merry Christmas, Marco."

"Merry Christmas."

They sat on the ground some more, not talking, but just looking at the tree and listening to Kevin's uneven soft snores and Marco knew that this Christmas would be a very, very special one.


End file.
